


Kinktober - 7 - Crossdressing

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Erotica, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 7º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 7 - Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

“Anda Elisa! Nós vamos nos atrasar!” Gritei da sala. Já estava pronta para sair, vestido colocado, sapatilha calçada, maquiagem feita e cabelo arrumado em duas tranças. Não entendia a dificuldade em colocar uma calça jeans e abotoar uma blusa.  

“Essa camisa do meu irmão - omph - tá muito apertada! Não consigo terminar de - unh - abotoar ela.” Gritou do quarto. Fui até lá ajudá-la para agilizar nossas vidas, não queria chegar tarde na festa da minha antiga escola. 

A encontrei lutando com os botões de cima da blusa xadrez de seu irmão mais novo. Apesar da altura deles ser quase a mesma, haviam detalhes que deveriam ser levados em consideração. Dois detalhes na verdade. 

“Eu falei que se você não quisesse usar um sutiã esportivo a gente podia ter comprado uma camisa que te serviria.” A lembrei enquanto pegava a peça que ocultaria seus seios, ou pelo menos os minimizaria o suficiente para que os botões fechassem. 

“E gastar dinheiro com uma roupa que só vou usar uma vez? Não, obrigada.” Voltou a tentar fechar os botões, seus braços tremendo levemente com o esforço que fazia. “E não preciso - argh -” Conseguiu um botão e partiu para o próximo. “de nenhum - aaargh - sutiã esportivo!” Finalizou sua exibição de força e teimosia com o último botão abotoado. “Viu? Nem preciso esconder eles haha.” 

Creio que a cara que estava fazendo gritava um ‘você só pode estar brincando’. Os dois botões seguravam a blusa como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Seu busto formando brechas na camisa, o vasto decote em exibição. Uma respirada profunda e eles sairiam voando. 

“Amor da minha vida, deixa eu colocar o top em você, deixa?.” Teria que usar meus dotes de negociadora agora. “Olha esses botões.” Olhou pra baixo. “Eles estão prestes a explodir. Lembra que a gente prometeu devolver essa blusa sã e salva?” Dei a ela meu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. “Eu coloco pra você. Juro que não vai ficar apertado.”

Suspirou, rezei para que nenhum botão fosse vítima desse ato e, enfim, ela assentiu sem que houvessem grandes sacrifícios. Levantou os braços, aparentemente eu teria o trabalho de despi-la também. Que pessoa mimada! Mas não tinha tempo para discutir. A desabotoei com cuidado, a última coisa que queria era um desses botões se desprendendo por minha causa. Depois de tirar a camisa foi a vez do seu sutiã. O tirei sem nenhum problema, agora poderia realmente fazer meu ‘trabalho’. 

Já que ela estava se comportando vesti-la não foi nenhum desafio. Mesmo assim me preocupava se ela estava confortável. Perguntei se estava muito apertado e se ela conseguia respirar direito. Vendo que sim a pedi então que se mexesse um pouco, uns pulos, uma corridinha pelo quarto pra ver se sentia bem com o movimento e graças aos céus não sentiu nada de errado. Pôs a blusa pela segunda vez e, como a havia dito, não teve nenhum problema na hora de abotoá-la e nenhum dos botões parecia estar prestes a ser catapultado pelo quarto. 

“Olha só que homão da porra!” Não resisti à brincadeira e logo me desculpei com um beijo antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa. No entanto eu falava a verdade, Elisa conseguia ficar linda em qualquer tipo de roupa, até mesmo numa camisa flanela e calça jeans folgada. “Quer que eu desenhe o bigode ou vai com essa carinha de bumbum de neném?” 

“Nada de bigode. Sou um dos homens desafortunados de não terem nenhuma barba, apenas mais um Zé ninguém.” Levou a mão à testa transformando sua aversão ao bigode em uma grande tragédia. 

“Se continuar assim você vai virar o novo galã da malhação.” Pus o chapéu de palha em sua cabeça, o toque final para que finalmente pudéssemos sair. 

“Oh! Imagina as fãs correndo atrás de mim, loucas por um pedacinho desse mau caminho, e os paparazzi querendo descobrir quem é a jovem dona do meu coração.” Suas gesticulações exagerando ainda mais a sua fala. Eu ria enquanto abria a porta. “Vamos ter que passar a viver nos escondendo, longe dos olhares das câmeras.” Passou por mim e foi se esgueirando até o elevador, o olhar atento conferindo se realmente estávamos sozinhas. 

“Se o jovem astro estiver interessado, e se não tiverem feito nenhuma reforma desde que me formei, ainda lembro alguns lugares da escola que nos serviriam de abrigo caso queiramos uma maior privacidade.” Fechei a porta enquanto deixava claro o meu interesse de visitar pelo menos um desses lugares. Ela parou e me encarou, sua expressão pouco surpresa. Aos poucos entendia que, nesse arraiá, eu não tinha intenção de só visitar velhos amigos ou antigos professores, mas também de lhe mostrar onde aprendi competências fora do currículo básico.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
